


Calls from Marcy

by goodiecornbread



Series: Coming Out [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coming Out, David Rose is a Good Person, M/M, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer is Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodiecornbread/pseuds/goodiecornbread
Summary: Patrick talks to his parents a few times a week. He tells them everything about his new life in Schitt's Creek.Well, almost everything.Maybe it's time to tell them the rest of the story?
Relationships: Clint Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Marcy Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Coming Out [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170038
Comments: 14
Kudos: 142





	Calls from Marcy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during The Jazzaguy.  
> However (in relation to 'Texts From Rachel') the big blow-up at the end of The Barbecue never had to happen.

When Marcy called, they'd been open for about a week.

"How is the store doing, dear?" She asked.

"Really great! David and I were concerned about foot traffic after the grand opening, but we've been bringing in higher profits than I'd projected." He knew he was gushing, but he was so proud of how well they were doing.

"You're not over-projecting, I hope," his father warned.

"No, no," Patrick waved his hand, despite his parents not being able to see him. "I told David that we shouldn't expect to break even for at least the first twelve months. That's why I had to get those grants for him, because his start-up money wasn't going to be enough."

He'd told them all this before, when he first started working with David and they were nervous about him joining a new business so quickly. They seemed to believe he knew what he was doing-- which was good, because they'd supported him through business school.

"Listen, I'm actually about to head out," he told them. "We're going out to celebrate a successful first week."

"Oh, you and David?" His mother asked.

Patrick blushed. "Yeah, and his sister Alexis and their friend Stevie."

"I'm so glad you've found friends," Marcy said in her motherly voice. 

"Me too."

"Have fun, kid!" His dad told him. "And be careful picking up chicks!" 

"Okay, I'm hanging up now!"

How his parents could still embarrass him from so far away was beyond him.

Patrick talked to his parents a few times a week. He did a video call one morning before open, giving them a grand tour. They met David then, as he sauntered in with his high-caffeine coffee for himself and a chai for Patrick. He hoped no one noticed him blush as David told the Brewers how Patrick always brought him a double-shot on the mornings he was forced to open.

Patrick called his mom the evening of the dead-body incident at the motel. He'd missed her call the night before, and explained that he'd taken David out for his birthday. He just… left out some of the details. Like it was his first time asking out a guy. Or his first date with a guy. Or his first kiss with a guy. Or his first time being in a relationship that made him excited to wake up in the morning. 

"You two seem to be getting close," Marcy mused.

"Well, yeah," he replied, flustered. "I mean, we're business partners. And he's, like, my first real friend here."

"And that's _wonderful_ ," she insisted. He wondered, if she really knew, if she'd still think so.

"David threw a fit this morning over me moving some lip balms, so Stevie and I rearranged a bunch of stuff to mess with him… No, it wasn't to be _mean_ , just to push his buttons. He tried so hard all day to keep it together, it was really, um, fun to see… Yeah, by the end of the night he finally flipped out over toilet plungers... He's just really particular about things he deems important, but you've seen the store. _All_ of that is David. He's so creative and smart and really has an eye for aesthetics. The whole store is him… Yeah, he knows we were just doing it to mess with him… I promise, he wasn't mad."

"There was an internet rumor that David's mom had died, so people have been stopping in the store all afternoon to ask how we're doing. They've even been delivering us bouquets of roses, and David looks like he's about to lose it... I know he appreciates everyone's concern, but Mrs. Rose can be _quite_ dramatic, so I think it's just overwhelming… No, I sent him out on vendor meetings with Alexis so he could get a break from well-wishers. He came back in a much better mood."

"Business had been a little slow, so I convinced David to let us do an Open Mic night at the store. He was really hesitant, but I told him to trust me and it really paid off… Yeah, I did sing. Um, I wrote an acoustic version of 'Simply the Best'? ...No, I just felt like singing it. But I think we might make it a regular thing. Even David can't deny how successful it was."

"The Roses invited me to the hotel for a barbecue, but I ended up manning the grill. That thing was older than me! ...Yeah, Mr. Rose insisted he was the grill master, but I could tell he was used to having a personal chef doing the work… No, no reason, just a Rose family barbecue. Stevie was there too… Yeah, I had a really good time."

Patrick sat against the headboard of David's bed, his boyfriend laying down with his head on Patrick's lap. He ran his fingers through David's dark hair, whose eyes were closed, enjoying the scalp massage. They had planned on watching a movie or something, but when they realized Alexis was out on a date and the Roses were at Jazzagals practice, David really just wanted to spend some _quiet_ time alone. 

"Hey," Patrick said quietly, "I think I want to tell my parents."

David opened his eyes, gazing up at him. "You don't have to do that on my behalf."

"I want them to know," Patrick continued. 

David smiled and sat up, scooting over to wrap his arms around Patrick's shoulders. "If you're ready, then I'm here for you," he said softly, kissing Patrick on the temple. 

Patrick nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Oh, wait, now?!"

"Yeah," Patrick chuckled. "Why not?"

"Do you want me to…?" David started to climb off the bed, pointing to the door adjoining his room with his parents'.

"No," Patrick reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Please be here." David nodded and sat back down. 

Patrick dialed his mom's number.

"Hi, honey!" She answered cheerily.

"Hey Mom, you and Dad together?"

"Yes, yes, just a minute." He could hear her move the phone around, listened to her muffled voice calling his dad's name. 

"Hey, champ," Clint said, his voice echoey from the speaker phone. 

"Can you guy's video call?" Patrick asked. 

"Of course!" Clint said, while Marcy asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Mom, everything's fine." He switched on the camera, feeling David's hand on his knee. Patrick saw his parents appear on his screen.

"There you are!" His dad teased. 

"What's going on, honey?" Marcy asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you guys about something." _Nothing bad_ , he added in his head, but fear kept him from saying it aloud.

"What is it?" Marcy asked with concern.

"Just let him talk," Clint told his wife. 

Patrick took a deep breath. Why was this so hard? It felt like climbing a mountain the day he told Rachel, but afterwards he felt like he could fly. He _knew_ this was going to be fine, but he was still scared. What if?

"So, I've been seeing someone," he started, focusing on his parents and keeping his eyes off of David. He knew that if he even so much as glanced into the loving, supportive eyes of his boyfriend, he would completely lose it. "And, it's getting more serious, so I wanted to tell you guys about it." He felt David squeeze his knee.

Clint and Marcy looked at him expectantly. 

Patrick cleared his throat. _Just do it, Brewer._ "It's David," he told them. "David is my boyfriend."

His parents didn't respond. They just stared. Why are they staring? At last, Marcy glanced over at Clint, whose solemn face broke into a smile. 

"Oh thank God," his mom said with a breathy laugh.

"That is wonderful news, son," he dad told him.

Patrick looked at them, feeling a little lost. "Did… did you know?"

"Well, no," Marcy said, "we didn't _know_ know."

"We were just concerned for whomever you might be dating," his dad explained. "Since you talk about David all the time."

Patrick laughed with relief and embarrassment, glancing over at David finally. His boyfriend was watching him with pride and admiration and very wet eyes. He felt his own tears starting to well. _How did I get so lucky?_

"Is David there with you?" Marcy asked, noticing Patrick's eyes looking away. 

"Hi, Marcy!" David called as the two men repositioned side-by-side. David moved his arm around Patrick's shoulders, tucking him in close.

"Okay, wait," Clint said, fumbling with the phone. "Let me take a screenshot of you two."

"Fine," David said, "but I'm going to send you some pictures where my hair _doesn't_ look like someone's been playing with it."

"I think your hair looks nice," Patrick told him, turning to ruffle it with his free hand.

"I'm only allowing you to do this because you parents are watching," David warned as he fought a smile. 

They stayed on the call for a while, David and Patrick filling in previously told stories with details of their relationship.

"So my birthday dinner was _actually_ a date, but I didn't realize until Stevie told me."

"Thankfully _someone_ noticed."

  
  
  


"The night I moved all the plungers was the night he called me his boyfriend for the first time."

"He basically tricked me into it."

  
  
  


"He sang to me at the Open Mic, and it was actually decent."

"Just decent? You cried!"

"It was Tina!"

  
  
  


"The barbecue was actually in celebration of us."

"Because he sent me a _giant cookie_ ! In front of my _family_!"

  
  


Finally, Alexis came storming into the room going on about zhampagne and puppies, so Patrick let his parents go with promises of calling again soon, and making plans for a visit. 

"I'm so happy you told us, son," Clint said with wet eyes.

"We're so happy you're happy," Marcy added.

"I am," Patrick said, looking up fondly at David. "I am happy."


End file.
